


It's A Long Road

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have a holiday planned down in Devon, arriving a day early Arthur couldn’t have imaged what would occur to destroy his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Required words:  
> Puce, viscous and puerile.  
> Situation:  
> “Hairy Hands” Ghost of Dartmoor.

Even before Merlin had set off that morning, Arthur had had a bad feeling. He would have never considered himself someone to believe in the supernatural, but even he had to concede there was something about that road even if it was Dartmoor and the weather there was notoriously bad for drivers.

But even so Arthur had dismissed the feeling, instead phoning up Merlin to wish him a good last morning at work and the promise to see him later.

Feeling better after hearing Merlin’s voice, Arthur set about finishing up the final preparations for what would inevitably be a holiday filled with puerile antics wrapped around snatches of romance.

~

The clock had just struck four in the afternoon, and Arthur was now sprawled on the cottages couch, waiting rather impatiently for Merlin to arrive.

In front of him on the short glass coffee table two large glasses of red wine, just waiting to be drunk. He sat in silence, but for the tapping of his fingers on the soft suede beneath them. As minutes flew by Arthur started to become agitated. It should only have taken Merlin three and a half hours to drive over from work, meaning he would have arrived already.

Pushing himself to his feet, Arthur cross over to the counter where he had left his phone, switching the screen on, hoping to see a message from Merlin complaining about traffic or being held up from leaving work.

But it was with a sinking feeling that he found not a word. He bit at his bottom lip worrying for his boyfriend. It was highly unusual for Merlin to not update Arthur on what was happening, which only served to add further fuel to Arthur’s worry.

Unlocking the device he called Merlin’s number before he even realised he had done, pressing his phone to his ear, holding his breath as he listened to it ring, and ring…

Until it clicked over to voicemail. Rather than speaking Arthur pulled the phone from his ear, stared at it for what must have been at least a minute, before he hung up.

Shaking his head once, Arthur grabbed his coat, checked his keys were still in his pocket, before he headed outside, almost running to his car and throwing himself inside.

He had no plan, other than to drive the roads he knew Merlin would have taken.

Luckily for him this area of the country was almost deserted at this time of year, so he had no worries or getting stuck behind anyone as he went. He knew he was speeding, almost flying down winding roads that snaked through the rock and, tree filled landscape.

He had seen no other signs of life until he turned a corner on the way into Postbridge and he spotted something that made his heart clench.

A small blue car had come off of the road, falling into a ditch and hitting a tree. Arthur prayed with every fiber of his being that it wouldn’t turn out to be Merlin’s car.

His wish went unheard as his tyers ate the distance in between, until Arthur knew for sure that it was Merlin’s car.

Only just having the presence of mind to pull over out of the way of the road, before he was pounding down the tarmac.

“Merlin!” He collided with the door in his haste to reach his boyfriend, pressing his face against the glass to he if he was still inside. Gasping as he spotted Merlin bent forwards over the steering wheel.

Banging his fist against the window, he fumbled with the door handle throwing it open, he was about to grab Merlin, to shake him awake when he hesitated, not wanting to hurt him even more.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He straightened up running a hand through his hair. Digging through his pockets he pulled out with phone, somehow managing to hit the emergency call button. Glad that said button existed as he doubted he would have been able to type, even the simple 999 with his hands shaking as they were.

He sank to his knees besides the car as he gave the operator all the details be could, finally dropping his hand and his phone.

“You can’t leave me, Merlin.” Arthur mumbled, unable to look up a Merlin’s still form. He did however tangle his fingers his Merlin’s lax, cold ones, trying to restore some warmth to them, as well as act as an anchor for him should he be aware.

~

The ambulance crew had made him follow in his own car, rather than letting him ride in the ambulance with Merlin. It had taken him a few minutes to calm down after Merlin had been pulled from his car, the left side of his face which had been hidden before covered in blood.

Then when he had actually reached the hospital he had been kept out of the way whilst the doctors reset Merlin’s shoulder and removed the shard of glass which Merlin had been impaled on. 

By the time he was allowed to see Merlin the blood still covering him and his clothes had gone from it’s usual bright red to a deep puce, no longer free flowing, but viscous- sticking to pale skin in a vibrant contrast.

Merlin’s shirt was open, revealing a bandage wrapped around his middle, as well as his shoulder to provide support.

Arthur’s eyes travelled up to Merlin’s face, meeting two grey ringed blue eyes.

“Hey, there.” Merlin croaked, his right hand twitching up in an almost wave. Arthur crossed his arms, trying to act nonchalant as he walked deeper into the room, but he knew he failed to completely hide his worry by the way Merlin’s expression fell.

“What happened?” Arthur asked as he sat down heavily into the plastic seat next to Merlin.

“I-” Merlin coughed, “I think the Hairy Hands got me.” He finished, expression completely serious.

Arthur’s eyes widened for a moment, before he smacked Merlin’s right arm.

“Hey! I’m injured here.” Merlin cried in mock indignation.

“You’re also an idiot.” Arthur said annoyed, but also relieved. If Merlin was feeling up to joking then he must not be in too much pain.

“You wrecked my plans for this holiday, so I guess I’ll have to make it up to you with another trip.” Arthur leant in close as he spoke.

“I guess you will.” Merlin said with smirk, before pressing his lips to Arthur’s.


End file.
